Mis 3 deseos
by Hachiko455
Summary: España encuentra una lampara... pero esta hara que todos los deseos que tiene planeados se lleven al pie de la letra?
1. Chapter 1

**Deseo 1:Tomates**

Todo era "normal" en mi bella ciudad de Barcelona, veía a españolas, algunas francesas, prussas, italianas demasiado guapas y sexys y una que ora alemana, austriaca o húngara. Caminando por la calle me encontré con una lámpara (?). La tome y la escondi en mi abrigo, era raro encontrar una lámpara; casi llegue a mi casa casi corriendo.

-Sera cierto que si la froto pediré mis deseos o solo será fantasia-se preguntabauna y otra vez- No me cuesta nada trata, lo hare porque soy el Jefe!-froto la lámpara contra su manga y salio un…¿Arthur?...se quería echar a reir pero no lo hizo con tal de cumplir con sus deseos

-Soy el genio de la lam…¿Antonio?-lo miro extrañado-

-Si soy yo –se rasco la nuca sin entender porque el era el genio pero bueno-

-Bueno ya que tu encontraste la lámpara te dare tus 3 deseos-señalo los 3 deseos con sus deos y cruzándose de brazos- Entonces cual será tu primer deseo…nada mas de eso si te lo advierto, que en el amor yo no me puedo meter en lo absoluto, ni en la política y mucho menos en muerte

-Esta bien-pensando a ver que podía hacer con su primer deseo- Deseo una dotación permanente de los mas exquisitos y jugosos tomates de toda la existencia

Arthur solo asintió y con tronar los dedos una dotación completa de tomates ya estaba en toda su huerta. Era magnifico…no que decir magnifico…AWESOME como decía su amigo Prussia. Se acerco a su huerta y tomo uno viéndolo y dándole un mordiso…sabían exquisitos, magnificos y suculentos.

-Quieres tu segundo deseo ahorita o después? –le dijo Arthur viéndolo-

-Creo que después ahorita estoy bien-sonrio y seguía comiendo-

Asintio Arthur volviendo a la lámpara, esperando que después de tiempo pidiera su segundo deseo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cual creen que será su segundo deseo…espérenlo… :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Deseo 2: No mas pobreza y guerras**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que encontré esa lámpara y mi primer deseo fue magnifico, porque nunca pensé en tener una lámpara antes. De todas maneras había dejado la lámpara en mi cuarto hoy me tocaba reunión con mis jefes. Siempre eran regaños por la pobreza en España, y a pesar de todo acepto que tengo algo de culpa…pero estaba cansado de eso y mas por las guerras entre países que podían ser mejores amigos –recordaba cuando peleo con Francia por su querido Lovi~-.

Regrese de la junta demasiado cansado, no quería saber nada mas estaba fastidiado y solo quería dormir demasia…CLARO…la lámpara, la tome gustosamente y la frote. Viendo como salía Arthur de nuevo.

-Valla que si lo haz pensado bien Antonio-sonrió- cual es tu segundo deseo?

-Deseo que no halla mas pobreza ni guerras en todos lados, estoy cansado de eso y ver a mis seres queridos heridos-lo decía melancólico cayendo en su cama dormido-

Arthur lo comprendía, recordaba cuando peleo con América; este asintió y trono los dedos esperando que el sueño del español y el de el por fin se hicieran realidad.

**-LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-**

Desperté como otro día normal, maldita sea tenia otra junta hoy y me reprenderían si legaba tarde. Prendí la tele para cambiarme después de salir de un largo baño, y solo resonó_: "La guerra entre Turquía y Grecia ah cesado misteriosamente al parecer por fin arreglaron las diferencias entre ambos…en otras noticias…"_. Como Turquía y Grecia siempre peleaban y hacían gue…claro fue el deseo de la otra noche, sonreí y termine de cambiarme llegando con mis jefes.

-Como te atreves a llegar tarde-me grito mi jefe-

-L-lo siento es que me distraje-mire boqui abajó- pero prometo que no volverá a suceder

-Eso espero y pasando a otro tema…veo que la economía ha subido misteriosamente-me lo dijo algo curioso y sorprendido-

-En serio –se me iluminaron los ojos por fin ya no haría de esas flores en las noches- Entonces la pobreza seso –sonreí de oreja a oreja-?

-Si al parecer si, puedes retírate –me lo dijo en tono sonriente y alegre por la economía tan buena que llevábamos ahora-

Salí casi saltando de ahí, me dirigí a mi casa y a tirarme a mi cama a descansar…Por fin después de siglos podría dormir como un bebe sin que nadie me reprendiera, regañara o me quedara hasta noche por esas jodidas flores…QUE FELIZ ESTOY!

Pero me pregunto…Arthur querrá ser libre después de siglos de estar encerrado ahí?...solo me quedaba un deseo y tendrá que pensar bien en lo que querría…


	3. Chapter 3

**Deseo 3: Libertad**

Dios mio, todo esta perfecto en mi país…no mas pobreza…no mas guerras entre otros países y una dotación permanente de tomates; quería ver a su italiano, decirle todo lo que había pasado y entregarle cierta sorpresita que desde hace unos años. Me dedique a pasear en mi bella España observando a todos lados y pude notar en las personas dos rulos sobresalientes…era Feli y Lovi~ que monada tenerlos aquí. Sin más corrí así ellos.

-Lovi…Feli soy yo España-sonrió corriendo a ellos-

Ambos voltearon y Feliciano lo abrazo fuertemente y Lovino solo miro a otro lado cruzándose de brazos. Cuando termine de abrazar a Feliciano abrace a Lovino y este solo se erizo y su notorio rulo tomo forma de corazón…que mono.

-Que hacen por acá?-le pregunte separándome de Lovi~-

-Pues venimos por…auh me dolió niichan-le había dado un codazo en la costilla-

-que te importa bastardo –miro a su hermano tomándose el costado- y tu cállate y sigue caminando –lo aventaba y se volteo- me tengo que ir imbécil

Fue raro eso pero bueno me alegraba de ver a mi Lovi-Love~, me voltee sin decirle nada ni despedirme. Tenia una sorpresa para el desde hace ya varios años –por eso entro en crisis-claro era tan distraído y se volteo tomando a Lovino de la mano

-Lovi espera-hizo que lo volteara-

-Que quieres bastardo –le miro algo molesto pero sonrojado al ver que le tomaba de la mano-

-Quiero aquí enfrente de tu hermano proponerte algo-se arrodillo-

-A-A si? –e lo dijo algo extrañado y miraba a los lados esperando que nadie lo viese así avergonzándose, su hermano solo se dedico a acercarse y a ver-

-Sé que ahorita no traigo ese objeto material pero…-vio aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas y Feliciano solo sonreía- …Lovino Vargas queréis casarte conmigo?

-se sonrojo hasta las orejas…se le iluminaron los ojos y este estaba realmente asustado por tal confesión, éramos novios y quería estar con el toda mi vida y que otra manera que esa-…-me preocupaba ante la respuesta del otro-

-Ve~ niichan contéstale –le sonrió a su hermano y yo esperando una respuesta levantándome lentamente-

-Y-yo…-negó y solo me abrazó sorprendiéndome y también a su hermano- serás tarado lo eh estado esperando desde hace ya varios siglos

-VEEEE~~!-se alegró Feliciano – te casaras niichan?

-asintió escondiendo su ara en mi cuello- quiero casarme contigo Antonio –casi se le caían las lagrimas-

-le abrace con fuerza casi levantándolo del suelo- me haces muy feliz Lovi~-lo baje antes de que el otro me reprochara algo-

-me miro tiernamente- tarado tenemos que hablar de esto cuando vallas a mi casa –me dijo siendo jalado por su hermano saltando de alegría-

-si~~ niichan se casara –sonreía y cantaba, mientras veía que los otros dos se marchaban al parecer peleando, solo reí-

Soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo me casaría con Lovi~…mi Lovi~…que mas podía pedir en esta vida. Joder, aun no eh decidido mi ultimo deseo, demonios que pediré…¿Casarme con Lovi~ e unas semanas o Dejar en libertad a Arthur?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-EN LA NOCHE-**

Estoy decidido… este es mi ultimo deseo, no dejaba de sonreír por fin era algo fabuloso. Tuve todo en menos de lo que dijera "Tomate", pero alguien no…abrí mi cuarto y tome la lámpara frotándola fuertemente.

-salió Arthur y me miro- Valla que haz estado pensando te tardaste mucho pensé que me habías abandonado-rio levemente-

-reí con el- seria imposible pero ya tengo mi último deseo –le mire con cierta ternura-

-asintió- y cual es tu ultimo deseo? –Me miro cruzando los brazos-

-Deseo que seas libre –sonreí al momento de decirlo-

Este no tubo que tronar los dedos, pronto la lámpara desapareció y apareció el Arthur que todos conocíamos.

-se levanto y me miro- mi libertad? –estaba confundido- porque? –me lo decía tranquilo-

-Sabes me puse a pensar que ya había hecho todo bien y que veía a todas las personas sonreír en especial a Lovi~ -sonrió sonrojado-

-Wait! Lovino sonrió! –no se lo creía-

-asentí- si sonrió y me abrazo también

-Why? –estaba confundido- no estaba enfermo o algo?

-negué- no lo estaba, hoy en la tarde me lo encontré con su hermano y le pedí matrimonio –sonreía viéndolo-

-Congratulations friend –me sonrió- pero esa no es la razón por a que me dejaste en libertad o si?

-negué de nuevo- yo quería casarme con Lovi~ lo mas rápido posible pero también me ponía a pensar que seria lindo disfrutar los meses o años que lo estemos planeando en vez de apresurarlos y no disfrutarlos…entonces pensé en ti y eh decidido dejarte en libertad y que goces la vida

-sonrió- pues thanks nunca me lo esperaría de mi rival pero eres muy amable –me abrazo- espero que me invites a esa boda

-asentí gustosamente- ten por seguro que así será


	4. Chapter 4

*******Bonus*******

**-17 de Marzo-**

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que pedí mi ultimo deseo, y me alegro haber decidido bien…miro al frente del altar y note a Lovino con un traje blanco y al lado su hermano, su hermano sonriendo como siempre y Lovino le regañaba…sé que debería de estar festejando su cumpleaños pero que mejor manera que casándome con el, el día de su cumpleaños junto con el de Feliciano. Cuando llego al altar, baje tomando la mano de Lovino y este la acepto gustosamente subiendo con el hasta el cura… por fin seria mi boda con la persona que mas amo en este universo…

Todo fue normal, como cualquier otra boda, habíamos invitado a todos incluso a Arthur, se lo había prometido. Este solo me miraba feliz y a su lado estaba Alfred que le tomaba de la mano. Salí con mi Lovi~ de la Iglesia con una gran sonrisa. Le tome de los pies alzándolo como si se tratase de una dama, este me tomo de la mejilla y a beso; arrojando el ramo cayendo en manos de su hermano y Arthur. Sonreía al verlos así.

-Al parecer será boda doble –reía y me voltee para besar a Lovino en los labios sin importar que y este no se resistía si no al contrario me correspondía-

Por fin sin lámpara de por medio, decidí seguir mi vida con el amor de mi vida…Lovino Vargas de Carriedo

Lo baje de mis brazos y lo agarre de a mano arrastrándolo a una lujosa limosina y sin mas lo subí y yo después de el despidiéndome de todos. Haciendo arrancar al señor de la limosina para llevarnos a nuestra luna de miel con Lovi~

Todo es perfecto…nada de pobreza de la cual no darle los caprichos a mi amado; nada guerras de las cuales me puedan separar de el y por supuesto una comida permanente para ambos. Había hecho bien la elección de esos deseos y que jamáz me arrepentiría.

Fin~


End file.
